


(im)perfection

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, POV Second Person, nooot really shippy (i wish) but more what made victor decide to train yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: Victor finds a video of someone doing his routine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pls watch gay ice skaters guys p ls

It’s rough.

He is, this skater that’s taken your choreography and learned it better than you have.

Yuuri Katsuki is rough. Rough like geodes, cracked but unpolished, uncut, and he’s making your choreography into something more than it is.

It’s a bitter pill and it’s a fascination, and you, Victor Nikiforov, watch the three minute video over and over and over, feeling an itch grow in your skin.

Unpolished, unpolished, _unpolished_ , but he’s taken something you thought you had perfected and made it imperfect.

Made it _better_.

For you, the routine is excellent. Full of your impossible signature moves and impeccable execution, it’s exactly what everyone expects of you. It’s a show-stopper.

It’s beautiful.

And it’s _en route_.

For him, it’s _worship_. Passion. Raw and human and real, enchanting in all its torn edges, breathtaking in the sheer emotion that comes through — messy emotions, open emotions, glazed eyes and disjointed smiles, love and hope and pain and want and longing and innocence and emotion, emotion, _emotion_.

Your name is Victor Nikiforov, and a chubby drop-out competitor sulking in a no-name town has beaten you so thoroughly at your own game you can scarcely comprehend it.

When you finally put your phone down (it only takes six repetitions to rip your eyes away from the screen, and, pathetically, you feel like that’s an _accomplishment_ ), you wonder what it would be like to see him _polished_.


End file.
